The invention relates to a utensil for personal care, which is provided with a coating of lacquer.
Utensils for personal care which are provided with a coating of lacquer are known per se. For example, the housing and/or other parts of electric shavers are often provided with a coating of lacquer, for example, of a polyurethane. During their service life, said utensils will by their nature be exposed to all kinds of compositions for personal care, such as cosmetics, lotions, shampoos and other skin-care products. The known polyurethane lacquers, also referred to as isocyanate lacquers because the starting material is cured by an isocyanate curing agent, do not only provide said utensils with an attractive appearance but also with a good resistance to acids, bases and solvents. It has been found, however, that many compositions for personal care contain ingredients which may corrode the coating of lacquer. Particularly shaving lotions, such as preshaves and aftershaves, are found to be aggressive relative to the coating of lacquer. The action of said compositions for personal care on the coating of lacquer may lead to corrosion or softening of said coating, so that the protection which the coating of lacquer gives to an underlying material is reduced and the appearance of the coating of lacquer adversely affected.